darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Juna/dialogue
After completing the Tears of Guthix quest, players have the option to collect tears once a week. To do so, players must first tell Juna a story of their travels and adventures. Each story can be linked to a quest done in the past. Dialogue Note that these dialogues can be story or non-story related. Story-related dialogues are listed under the List of stories section, while the ones below are for dialogues not related to the stories. During Death to the Dorgeshuun During Tears of Guthix After Tears of Guthix *'Juna:' Tell me... a story... **'Player:' Okay... **You tell Juna some stories of your adventures. (see the "Lists of Stories section) **If the player can go in ***'Juna:' Your stories have entertained me. I will let you into the cave for a short time. ***'Juna:' Collect as much as you can from the blue streams. If you let in water from the green streams, it will take away from the blue. For Guthix is god of balance, and balance lies in the juxtaposition of opposites. **If the player cannot go in due to various reasons ***'Juna:' Your stories have entertained me. But I will not permit any adventurer to access the tears more than once a week. Come back in # days. ***'Juna:' (If Clan Avatar is summoned) Your stories have entertained me, but the creation of Armadyl that follows you will not enter my cave. Dismiss it and return to me. **'Player:' A story? ***'Juna:' I have been waiting here for three thousand years, guarding the Tears of Guthix. I serve my master faithfully, but I am bored. ***'Juna:' An adventurer such as yourself must have many tales to tell. If you can entertain me, I will let you in the cave for a time. ***'Juna:' The more I enjoy your story, the more time I will give you in the cave. ***'Juna:' Then you can drink the power of balance, which will make you stronger in whatever area you are weakest. ****'Player:' Okay... (see the top) *****'Player:' Not now. ****'Player:' What are the Tears of Guthix? *****'Juna:' The Third Age of the world was a time of great conflict, of destruction never seen before or since, when all the gods save Guthix warred for control. *****'Juna:' The colossal wyrms, of whom today's dragons are a pale reflection, turned all the sky to fire, while on the ground armies of foot soldiers - goblins and trolls and humans - filled the valleys and plains with blood. *****'Juna:' In the time the noise of the conflict woke Guthix from His deep slumber, and He rose and stood in the centre of the battlefield so the splendour of His wrath filled the world, and He called for the conflict to cease! *****'Juna:' Silence fell, for the gods knew that none could challenge the power of the mighty Guthix; for His power is that of nature itself, to which all other things are subject, in the end. *****'Juna:' Guthix reclaimed that which had been stolen from Him, and went back underground to His sleep and continue to draw the world's power into Himself. *****'Juna:' But on His way into the depths of the earth He sat and rested in this cave; and, thinking of the battle-scarred desert that now streched from one side of His world to the other, He wept. *****'Juna:' And so great was His sorrow, and so great was His life-giving power, that the rocks themselves began to weep with Him. *****'Juna:' Later, Guthix noticed that the rocks continued to weep, and that their tears was infused with a small part of His power. *****'Juna:' So He set me, His servant, to guard the cave, and He entrusted me the task of judging who was and was not worthy to access the tears. **'Player:' Not now. **'Player:' You tell me a story. ***'Player:' Tell me about the Tears of Guthix. (see above) ***'Player:' Tell me a new story. ****'Juna:' I will tell you the story of the light-creatures. ****'Juna:' Myriad and beautiful were the creatures and civilizations of the early ages of the world. Gielinor was a work of art, shaped lovingly over the millennia by the creative mind of Guthix. ****'Juna:' Only the sturdiest races survived the God Wars, and even then by only abandoning their high culture and gearing the societies towards war. Of the more delicate races there is now no trace, and almost no memory. ****'Juna:' One such race had bodies as fragile as snowflakes, yet they built crystal cities that stood for a thousand years. ****'Juna:' The wind would whisper through the spires and fill them with street harmonies, and the rising sun would shine through the precious gems that studded the towers and create inter players of light as if rainbows were dancing. ****'Juna:' Indeed, so marvellous was this light-show at it's height that the patterns of light themselves became alive, and the great flocks of luminous creatures rode along the gem-cast beams, each drawn to its own colour. ****'Juna:' The creatures you see floating in this chasam are the last sorry remnants of that age. I do not know how they made their way here and survived to this time, but I am grateful for their company. ***'Player:' Tell me a new story. ****'Juna:' Not after the start of my vigil a party of goblins happened on my cave. They were the ugly brutes of the gods' armies, but their armour bore a faded patch where the symbol of a god had been removed. ****'Juna:' They looked around hesitantly, squinting in the light of crude torches, but as soon as they saw me they raised their spears and charged. ****'Juna:' No one may access the Tears of Guthix by force. I sent them tumbling into the chasm. ****'Juna:' Two hundred years later, another goblin found me. This one was unarmed, and although she was very wary I succeeded in engaging her in conversation. ****'Juna:' Since then I have had many more visits from the descendants of those lost warriors, and over the centuries I have seen them change. ****'Juna:' They have become timid rather than aggressive, and I have seen the light of intelligence grow in their bulging eyes. ****'Juna:' Their stories are repetitive and grim, of scraping a living out of the harsh rock through ingenuity and toil shaping it into a home. ****'Juna:' I have followed the progress of their race, but their individual stories hold little interest for me. During the ornate bowl upgrade * Juna: Tell me a...wait one moment. * Player: What's the matter? * Juna: I feel that you possess great skill; great enough to gain the full power of the tears. * Juna: If you return across the chasm to the rocks you should be able to mine another piece of stone. * Juna: Use your great skill to make a more ornate bowl. The pattern will come to you as you work. * Juna: Bring the bowl to me, and you can use it to collect the tears to gain the full power they hold. * Juna: Now, tell me...a story... ** Leave to make the bowl. *** Juna: Very well. Return soon. ** Keep talking. After collecting to bowl * Juna: You have the bowl for me? * Player: I have it here. * Juna: Very good. With this larger bowl you will gain ever greater benefit from the tears. * Juna: I will keep this bowl with me, and you may use it from now on to drink deeply of the tears. * Juna: Now, tell me a story... * (see above) After The World Wakes *'Player:' I would like to talk about Guthix's death. *'Juna:' I cannot say it is something I wish to think about. *'Player:' Sorry Juna, but we cannot ignore it. I just wanted to ask some questions. **'Player:' I'd like some advice about being a Guardian of Guthix. ***'Juna:' ' '''Guthix chose you as a Guardian because he could already see it in you. ***'Juna:' You were chosen to be one of us because you showed not only a great talent, but also an understanding of balance, and the potential to be much more. ***'Juna:' With Guthix's death, and the knowledge he imparted to you, he clearly intends us to become an army against the young gods. ***'Juna:' You should think on what he told you; remember his intentions when giving you his power. He wants you to lead the defence of this world. ***'Player:' Surely the other Guardians can help? Where did they go? ***'Juna:' Of course. We will be by your side whenever you need us, but in the mean time we must all continue our previous duties. I cannot leave thes caves unattended, Death cannot abandon his role... Guthix may be gone, but that does not mean we should abandon our posts. **'Player:' What do you think will happen now? ***'Juna:' We have already seen it begin. Saradomin has already returned. ***'Juna:' The others will come. Nothing has changed, Player, they will be as determined and greedy as they were thousands of years ago. ***'Juna:' We are on the brink of another God Wars. If we do not act, the world will be ravaged. Guthix is not here to stop them, this time. It is up to us. **'Player:' How are you feeling? ***'Juna:' It is very difficult to speak about. I can't believe... ***'Juna:' I'm sorry, I'm not ready to discuss this with anyone. It's too painful. After The Bird and the Beast * '''Player:' I would like to talk about Guthix's death. * Juna: I cannot say it is something I wish to think about. * Player: Sorry Juna, but we cannot ignore it. I just wanted to ask some questions. ** Player: What do you think will happen now? *** Juna: ' '''We have already seen it begin. Saradomin and Zamorak have already returned. Armadyl and Bandos have clashed, and the new God War has claimed its first divine victim. *** '''Juna:' ' '''More yet will come. Nothing has changed, player. They will be as determined and greedy as they were thousands of years ago. *** '''Juna:' ''' '''We are on the brink of another God Wars. If we do not act, the world will be ravaged. Guthix is not here to stop them, this time. It is up to us. List of stories Call of the Ancestors